nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Green IV/Dialogue
As the quartermaster of the Armoury, Katherine Green IV has own her dialogue. She'll say one of the lines in each category. Dialogue for specific Specialized Weapon Variants are not featured here. They are instead found on each of their individual articles. General Dialogue When entering the Armoury. *Hello, ma'am. *Hello again, Commander. *Welcome to the Armoury, ma'am. *Welcome back, ma'am. *Looking for munitions, Commander? When entering the Armoury as Ruby Rose. *Senior Commander Ruby Rose, its an honour, ma'am. *Commander Rose. An honour, ma'am. Really. *Welcome, Ruby Rose. (stutters) I mean Commander Rose. *Quartermaster Sergeant Green IV, ma'am. When entering the Armoury as Weiss Schnee. *Colonel Schnee. Its an honour to meet you, ma'am. *Titan-X Colonel Weiss Schnee. Welcome, ma'am. *I've heard quite a lot about you, ma'am. Sergeant Green at your service. *Ah, Colonel Schnee. When entering the Armoury as Blake Belladonna. *Its an honour to meet you, Major Belladonna. *If I believe right, you are Rose Three, correct? *Welcome, Major Belladonna. I'm the Quartermaster Sergeant Green. *Good to make your acquaintance, ma'am. When entering the Armoury as Yang Xiao Long. *Captain Yang Xiao Long. Its good to finally meet you. I'm Sergeant Green. *Welcome to the Armoury, Captain. *Rose Four, right? Sorry if I'm wrong. Anyways, welcome. *Just you? The rest of Rose Squad busy elsewhere? When purchasing a Specialized Weapon Variant. *Great choice, ma'am. *I had my eye on that one. Seems you beat me to it. (chuckles) *That is a good weapon, Commander. Tested it myself. *Make good use of that one, ma'am. *Looking to deal massive damage, ma'am? *Between you and me, that one is my favourite. *I'm sure you'll make great use of this weapon, ma'am. *Got that weapon from a Titan-X. Seems they wanted to share. When purchasing an Outfit. *Fits you extremely well, ma'am. *That's fresh from the tailors, ma'am. *A perfect fit, ma'am. Looking good! *I'm glad its the right size, ma'am. Otherwise the tailor would be in trouble. *You look great in that, ma'am. *Its perfect, ma'am. When attempting a purchase without enough Armoury Credits. *I'm sorry, ma'am, but its not free. *Sorry, ma'am. Need more Credits for that. *You're out of luck, ma'am. Sorry. *Looks like you're out of Credits. *I need Credits for that, ma'am, and you look like you're out of them. *I know you out-rank me, but I can't give you this for free. *Between you and me, I'd give you this without cost, but they check for Credit revenue so I'd be in trouble. *You could complete a task on the board if you need Credits, ma'am. Notifying the player of their Daily Armoury Crate. *I got a crate with your name on it, ma'am. Want to open it? *Received this crate. Its signed to you, ma'am. *Another crate for you, ma'am. *This came for you, ma'am. A crate, if I'm not mistaken. *Here you are, ma'am. Another crate. Katherine Green IV's idle dialogue. She'll say these lines if the player idles. *Quartermaster. One fourth of the way to full master. (chuckles) *I fondly remember my great-grandmother. She was a quartermaster too. Though, she was a Corporal. *Didn't think I'd ever see the Home Fleet. Its beautiful. *I wonder if I'll ever meet the Clan President. Hm. *I've been serving in this Armoury for a while. Before that, I was assigned to the Fort Angel Armoury. *Trained at Fort Armstrong for three months. Started at Corporal. Made my way to Sergeant. *I wonder how Sergeant Nikos is doing? *I hear this Station was named after an Ojibwe First Nation. *If we defeated them the first time, maybe we'll defeat them again. *''(hums the chorus of "The Flame")'' *''(hums the first 15 seconds of "Ichiban no Takaramono")'' *''(hums the first 12 seconds of "My Song")'' *''(hums the first 32 seconds of "Kimi no Moji")'' Category:Non-Canon Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Call of Duty: Retribution Category:Quotes